Christopher G. Nuttall
About the Author Genre / Sub-Genre * Science Fiction and Fantasy Biography Christopher Nuttall was born in Edinburgh, Scotland, in 1982. At a very young age, he developed an interest in science fiction, fantasy, and thriller novels. By age nine, he was reading Tom Clancy novels (much to the chagrin of librarians). As a teenager, he developed a love for history and politics, much of which he studied outside of school. In 2000, he went to university to study librarianship. It was during this time, and especially during the 2003 invasion of Iraq, that he began to think of the conflict between political thought and real-life application. He likewise found a love for writing an alternative timeline, started an online alternative history magazine entitled Changing the Times. It was here that he began to receive feedback and begin discussions with others, perfecting his craft. After college, Nuttall took a job in a used bookstore and did volunteer work in a charity shop and old folks home. Then, after reading a disappointing thriller book, Nuttall decided to see if he could try something similar, but better. His first manuscript was completed in 2005, though it was rejected. Continuing on, Nuttall began to write science fiction stories on a regular basis. He handed the reins of Changing the Times to someone else and began to write in other genres on a regular basis.http://www.chrishanger.net/about_me/default.html He currently lives in Britain and Malaysia with his wife Aisha.https://www.facebook.com/ChristopherGNuttall/info?tab=page_info [[:Category:Christopher G. Nuttall Books|'Christopher G. Nuttall Books']] Series Fantasy Royal Sorceress series Bookworm series Schooled in Magic series Genres * High Fantasy, Magical Boarding School, Portal/Gateway Dimensional travel Theme * Child of Destiny in a modern world is transported to another world by a Demon of that world in a Medieval style world, but with magic * Heroine has magic in the new world and is sent to School to learn how to use it * Heroine must save her new world Zero Enigma series Genres * High Fantasy, Magical Boarding School Theme * Everyone and Everything has some level of magic * Heroine has no magic, but has to attend a School for Magic users * Heroine is picked on and abused (mildish) for her lack of magic * She discovers that she can do something that no one else has been able to do for centuries Science Fiction Democracy's Right Series Martial Law Series Outside Context Problem Series Inverse Shadows Series Their Darkest Hour Series A Learning Experience Series The Decline and Fall of the Galactic Empire Series Ark Royal Series The Empire's Corps Series Angel in the Whirlwind Twilight of the Gods Standalone Titles * Storming Heaven (March 2012) * Invasion (April 2012) * The Cross-Time Road Trip (May 2012) * Guardian Glass (June 2012) * The Living Will Envy the Dead (September 2012) * The Black Knife (November 2012) * Alone (December 2012) * Science and Sorcery (February 2013) * The Coward's Way of War (May 2013) * A Life Less Ordinary (May 2013) * The Invasion of 1950 (August 2013) * Knight's Move (November 2013) * The Fall of Night (February 2014) * The Trojan Horse (April 2014) * First Strike, ''with Leo Champion (September 2014) * ''The Mind's Eye (November 2014) * Team Omega (September 2015) References Category:Fantasy Authors Category:Sci Fi Authors